Barnyard Returns
by rocker95
Summary: A triumphant return to the barnyard's present. I can promise a good story. T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

Barnyard Returns

Chapter 1: No Fear Of The Reaper

RECAP:

In our recent adventures, I expressed my true feelings for Daisy; my brother, Miller ended or feud...or at least I hope; I killed my childhood bullies, got capured by the traitor, Rogers DeMario, who worked for the Kobe cows and got rescued by Veronica; resurrected more of our 2005 barnyard members; and chased tornadoes.

2016.

December by Chase Coy played on the radio in Belladonna and Dylan's room as Belladonna rocked the baby, Belle to sleep while feeding her. Belle fell asleep and Belladonna put her bottle on a night stand then fell asleep herself.

Belladonna had never had children before. The baby meant more to her than anything. For some reason, it reminded her of how young her brother was when she began being evil. She was certain that for his sake and Belle's that she would NEVER be evil again. Whenever Belle would be awake, Belladonna couldn't keep her eyes off her. And when Belle would sleep, Belladonna would sleep with her.

Rain by Breaking Benjamin began playing after December stopped.

Miller was walking to his room when he saw the two sleeping and stood watching them as tears began to run down his cheeks. Daisy was also walking that way when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"That baby's lucky to have a mother's love." said Miller. "I never had that. It hurts to know I've missed that. I would never be able to gain another chance. That's why I'm so protective. I don't want anything or anyone to take any of you away, because I know it will hurt not only that day, but in the future as well. No one should have to live my past."

Night. Concert.

Clothes Off by Gym Class Heroes just finished playing on TV. Pig turned it off and DJ played Come Undone, by My Darkest Days. (Which I know is originally by Duran Duran, but My Darkest Days "rocked it up" as the singer says and no, this isn't me speaking as fictional!)

"That song was the My Darkest Days version of Come Undone." said DJ and saw a fire in the back of the room begin.

"Fire!" he shouted.

But no one moved.

"What are you waiting for!" shouted DJ. "FIRE! EVERYONE OUT!"

Still, no one moved. Something lowered from the air and floated in front of him. It was a black hooded figure with glowing teal eyes and teal ghastly mist surrounding it. It ripped a scythe, while staring at him.

It was the Grim Reaper!

DJ grabbed a lightsaber with his right hoof, ignited it and looked up at it.

"It's not my time." said DJ.

It let out a loud demonic laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The entire world went pitch black. The only colors left were the colors of DJ and his lightsaber. It was as if it was actually bright but there was nothing around him.

The teal glow of Mr. Grimm's eyes came back. DJ weilded his lightsaber at it, but the eyes immediately turned red and DJ had felt like he'd been slashed by huge claws and the force knocked him on the ground unconscious. Flames lit around him and the inside of the barn reappered. But every animal was replaced by shadows.

'Mr. Grimm' ripped his hooded cape off to reveal an orange dragon floating in the air. DJ woke up and rolled over toward the audience to see the creatures.

"Deeee Jaaaay." the dragon said in a demonic, but slow voice.

The audience of shadows flew quickly at DJ and suffocated him. The shadows disappeared, leaving DJ's skeleton behind. The dragon spoke to him.

"Wake up, DJ!"

DJ woke up to Miller shaking him.

"Get up, bubb!" he said.

"Is the- Is the party ever yot?" asked DJ, drunkenly.

"Oh, jeez!" said Miller. "He's not sober yet! Help him to his room." he said to Abby and Otis.

Later, at night.

DJ was having another nightmare. A realistic one.

The nightmare.

"Daisy! Just hold on! Breathe! Push!" he heard his mother speak. Then it was silent. The first thing he saw was a lifeless calf in Miller's arms. Everyone was crying. Next, he saw a tiny grave. He stood at the grave the longest time, crying. He looked up and saw SORRY carved in the tree bark.

"Rosey!" DJ screamed, waking up. But after silence, he'd just remembered she'd went to her sister's for a few weeks.

He got out of bed and went to Miller and Daisy's room. He tapped Daisy's shoulder.

"Daisy." said DJ.

"Who is it?" asked Daisy. "What?"

"It's me, DJ." said DJ. "I wanna talk to you. It's not about us."

She got up out of bed.

The hallway, a few minutes later.

"I'm scared." said DJ.

"Nightmares can't come true." said Daisy.

"You don't know." said DJ. "It was about you and Miller."

"What about us?" asked Daisy.

"I've been waiting to be an uncle for quite some time now." said DJ. "Especially for if it was one of your kids."

He began crying.

"And I remember a couple of weeks ago when you said you had a miscarriage." he said. "I had a nightmare about you giving birth to a stillborn! It was horrible! I don't want you to go through that at all!"

Daisy hugged him.

"Thank you." said Daisy. "Try not to think about things like that. You get that in your system and it ruins your day, or night or whatever."

"Okay." said DJ. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." said Daisy. "Try to get some sleep."

But DJ disobeyed.

He went out to Dandelion Meadows. Memories still haunted him of when the bug curse came. But only when he went down there.

He saw a black Chevrolet Silverado in the garage and turned on the radio which played Rain by Breaking Benjamin again.

He began to fall asleep in the bed of the truck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, DJ called to check on Rosey.

"Hey, sweetheart." said DJ. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." said Rosey. "How are you, cowboy?"

"I need you." said DJ.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosey.

"I'm just...scared." said DJ.

"What for?" asked Rosey.

"Well, it really doesn't matter right now." said DJ. "When ya coming home, sweetie?"

"Tomorrow." said Rosey. "Just how wasted were you when I left?"

"I don't know, really." said DJ.

"Okay, let me ask you this." said Rosey. "How many nights did you drink?"

"Three." said DJ.

"Oh." said Rosey. "Well, knock it off."

"I promise, Rosey-red." DJ flirted.

"Okay, hot stuff!" Rosey flirted back. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you then!" said DJ. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Rosey. "Bye."

"Bye." said DJ and hung up.

He began to sing Rain (yes, by Breaking Benjamin) and entered his room, while singing. He got a picture out of his dresser drawer of him, Daisy, little Ben, Chris and Adelita. Ben was Joey's age in Back At The Barnyard (the calf) and Chris and Adelita were babies. DJ and Daisy were hugging each other with smiles on their faces. Ben had a great big smile on his face. He then took out a picture of Rosey, Ben, him, Chris and Miracle from a year back. Rosey and DJ were the only ones smiling.

He got to thinking though. Sonya looked a lot like Daisy. But would she take him back? And was it really worth it to hurt Rosey? No. He wasn't going to make her feel like he does now. He wasn't going to be like his brother. But he remembered hearing Miller's thoughts once:

'Their love was like roots of a tree. I just came along a fucked it up! I ripped them from the ground!'

Shit. He treated him very terrible, even back when he had the most sympathy. What if he had the entity?

DJ saw Miller and Daisy outside. They were eating.

DJ went outside to Miller.

"May I talk to you alone?" asked DJ.

"That's like asking to fight me." said Miller.

"I won't be a jerk." said DJ.

"Okay." said Miller and turned to Daisy. "Honey, enjoy your food."

The two went into DJ's room.

"What is it?" asked Miller.

"I remember reading your thoughts a while back." said DJ. "I remember you feeling like shit for tearing our love apart. All I ever did back then was care about myself. I never realized how much it hurt you back then when you did it." he began crying. "Am I just some fucking demon! I'm the most sorry I feel like I've ever been. You'd probably be better off without me in your life."

"DJ, don't ever say something like that." said Miller. "You need to overlook our problems. You've been here for me when I needed you. I couldn't ask for less than I have. You're a great little brother. I don't want you to despair."

"Just out of curiosity, did you mean to fall in love with her?" asked DJ. "I mean, did some entity make you do it?"

"I'm not sure." said Miller. "But it feels like it."

"So, you don't love her?" asked DJ.

"I never said that." said Miller. "I love her a lot. You know that. There's just some instances."

"Like what?" asked DJ, curiously.

"How it feels to know that someone you care about is stained." said Miller. "Broken. Something."

"I want you and Daisy to come on a trip with me and Rosey." said DJ.

"A trip?" asked Miller.

"More like a vacation." said DJ. "Rosey and Daisy have both been wanting to go to Paris. Daisy's talked about it since she was a teenager. I sometimes hear them talk about how much they wanna go. I figured we'd give the girls a present from us. You two coming?"

"It makes my Daisypie happy, right?" asked Miller in a obvious tone.

DJ smiled.

"Don't tell the girls." he said. "Rosey doesn't know. I want to surprise them. We'll be leaving on Monday."

"Alright." said Miller. "You have my word." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night.

Rosey had been back from her sister's.

It was a concert night, but it was over. Rosey and DJ were tired for sex. They lie in bed with eyes wide open.

"DJ, do you ever dream of having windows over our room?" asked Rosey.

"No." said DJ. "They'd be pretty, but there's plenty of good reasons why we don't need some."

"I wish they weren't so breakable." said Rosey.

"Me too, sweetheart." said DJ.

Little Miller came into the room.

"Mommy, I had a scary dream." he said. "I'm scared."

"You want to sleep in here with mommy?" asked Rosey.

"Please?" asked little Miller.

"Honey, why don't you get his matress and blankets and things?" asked Rosey.

DJ snapped (his hooves?) and they appeared beside Rosey's side of the bed.

"Why don't you lay down now?" Rosey asked.

Little Miller lie down.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"What?" asked DJ.

"Can I get a monster truck for my birthday?" asked little Miller.

"You mean, a real monster truck?" asked DJ, confused.

"Yes!" said little Miller, excited.

"Bubby, you aren't old enough to get one." said DJ.

"But I want one." said little Miller.

"You can't have one." said DJ.

"DADDY! I WANT A MONSTER TRUCK!" shouted little Miller.

"If you don't settle down, I'm gonna to whip your ass!" said DJ. "Go to sleep."

The next day.

Rosey and DJ were talking alone.

"Rosey, I've tried long and hard to stay faithful." said DJ. "But I just can't."

"You cheated on me?" asked Rosey.

"No!" shouted DJ and calmed down. "It would never come across my mind."

"How do I know that, now?" asked Rosey.

"Because, you can ask anyone!" he shouted. "What if the only way to keep me happy was to have another girl in my life?"

"Would you still love me?" asked Rosey.

"Yes, Rosey." said DJ, getting upset. "You know that. I need Daisy out of my mind."

"DAISY! You're getting back with DAISY!" shouted Rosey. "You divorced her for me!"

"No!" shouted DJ. "I'd never be allowed! Shut up and listen! I knew someone that reminded me a lot of her. Rosey, I will always love you no matter what. I will always be with you."

"Oh, DJ..." said Rosey and began singing.

Rosey:

I will always be with you

Makes no difference where your road takes you to

Even if we're apart

'Cause we're broke at the heart

Though we won't be one no more

You and I will still live on

DJ:

I will always think of you

I'll be by your side whatever's to come

But most choices I make

Are the ones that you make

You're eternal as a star

DJ & Rosey:

Now I'm part of who you are

And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter

I'll be in the tears you cry

DJ:

'Cause the way you and I have touched one another

DJ & Rosey:

Doesn't end with goodbye

DJ:

I will always be with you

DJ & Rosey:

Like a guardian angel, constant and true

Rosey:

When you're lost in the night and you can't see the light

DJ & Rosey:

My love will sing it through

DJ:

I will always be there

Rosey:

You'll have me there

DJ & Rosey:

I will always be with

You

DJ and Rosey kissed.

"I would never dream of hurting you." said DJ. "If I were to have someone else in my life, I'd love you both equal."

"If I'm not hurt and you're happy, then I'm okay with it." said Rosey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Miller and hit a pool ball into the pocket. "Why would that come across your mind!"

"I know it sounds crazy..."

"Sounds?" asked Miller. "I've got news for you, she's most cows' dream! It IS fuckin' crazy! What the fuck's wrong with you!"

"Let me get this straight." said DJ. "You wouldn't tap her even one night of me and Daisy being in two different locations than here?"

"No, because after all that pleasure comes the guilt and shame that I'd have to die with and I'm not going through it." said Miller, walking to another side of the pool table with the pool stick.

"You haven't met her though." said DJ.

"What's her name?" asked Miller.

"Sonya." said DJ. "She's mexican."

"Mexicans are hotties." said Miller. "I love their cooking too. Spicy!"

"Yeah, well, you should see what they cook up in bed!" said DJ.

"Any girl can." said Miller.

"I know." DJ said.

"I already have in a previous relationship." said Miller. "I don't remember anything about the girl though."

"Well, when was it?" asked DJ.

"Before I came here." said Miller.

"Why didn't you guys stay together?" asked DJ.

"Because she cheated on me with some macho asshole." said Miller. "How can you understand what she says though?"

"I had Spanish classes." said DJ. "She normally speaks English though."

"You know, I may not know her, but why would you wanna get with someone less hot than who you'd been with?" asked Miller.

"She looks a lot like Daisy." said DJ.

"Okay, that is not even right!" said Miller. "Some day, she'll find out that you aren't loving her for who she really is and you'll be shit out of luck!"

"Neither of us is gonna tell, now are we?" asked DJ.

"I suppose not, but that's still not right." said Miller.

A few hours later.

Daisy and DJ sat down at a table.

"Okay, so all of our kids are coming back tonight, and I thought we'd figure out a schedule since they'll be here for the rest of our lives." said DJ. "Sunday through Wednesday, you'll have Ben and Chris while I have Miracle. And on Thursday, we switch and I keep them until Sunday morning while you keep Miracle. Sound good?"

"Yep." said Daisy.

Night.

A superhero symbol was in the sky. It wasn't Cowman's, but something else.

Belladonna ran into Harlow City.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Barnyard.

"Do you know where Belladonna went?" asked Dylan.

"No." said DJ.

Harlow City.

Flames engulfed buildings.

Fire trucks were on each side of the street.

Belladonna was mezmerized by the horror. Someone was crossing the road when a dark grey van with evil red headlights and a flamethrower was being chased by a police car and came close to hitting the person when Belladonna pushed them out of the way.

Her purple fur turned light blue.

"Annie, please give me a power to end the flames quickly." begged Belladonna.

Annabelle appeared.

"Cousin, you now have the ability of a waterspout." said Annabelle.

"A thing on a house roof?" asked Belladonna.

"No, a tornado made of water." said Annabelle. "The waterspouts do no harm though. All they do is put out fire."

"Thank you." said Belladonna.

Annabelle disappeared and Belladonna spun around and began making a mile long waterspout.

Coldsprings-Wilderville. The barnyard.

Miller and DJ were the only ones still up. They had feelings about there being bad weather, so they watched the news.

TV: Strange reports in Harlow City say that there's a mile long waterspout.

"Annabelle and Belladonna." said DJ. "It has to be."

"Yeah, and now that we are sure, we can sleep at night knowing that the 'storm' is harmless." said Miller and turned the TV off.

"Miller, has Daisy told you about my nightmares?" asked DJ.

"She told me about how you dreamt that the baby was stillborn." said Miller.

"I have been scared ever since she had a miscarriage." said DJ. "I don't wish any of it upon anyone. I try not to think about it, but it haunts me."

"I'm sorry." said Miller. "Hey, I thought you were gonna call Te Quierro Taco Bell girl."

"She heard you call her that, she'd stick her foot up your ass." said DJ.

"I'll keep that locked in the bolt." said Miller.

"No, I'm not gonna call Sonya until we get back from Paris." said DJ. "I don't think it would be fair to the girls if Sonya came along."

Harlow City. A few hours later.

Belladonna woke up in a puddle of water. The buildings were smoking from the fire being put out. Belladonna's black jacket was now grey.

Barnyard. Next night.

It was a concert night.

Dylan sang halfway through Old Enough by Nickelback when Belladonna rose in the air over the stage. A white light took her form. Next, it dimmed back into her. Now, her fur was brown and she had blue eyes. Her jacket was now a pink dress that kept the jacket's collar. The inside was now grey instead of red. She had a grey hair band and her spike collar was as gold as a halo.

Belladonna sang the rest and also sang Fly by Nickelback.

After the concert.

"Your true calling is finally found, isn't it?" asked DJ.

"Indeed." said Belladonna in a much prettier voice. "I'll never be bad again."

"I'm proud of you, auntie Belladonna." said DJ.

"Call me Isabelle." said Belladonna.

DJ got a text message from Sasha. It read:

u want 2 come c dj soon?

DJ put down the letters "YES" and pressed send.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

Back At San Francisco

Don't forget to check out stories by thebarnyardlongshot! 


End file.
